The Love Note (A Swan Queen Fanfic)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Henry writes a love note. Little did he know it would be the trigger for Emma's jealousy. One-shot. Swan Queen Week Submission.


**A/N:** This story is a submission for Swan Queen Week Summer 2015, Day 2, Jealousy. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"So? What do you think?" Henry bit into one of the apples from his mother's tree that she kept in a bowl in the middle of the table. "It's a little rough. I wrote it last night."

Nick held the print out in his hands. "It's good. A little cheesy but the good kind, I guess. Girls eat this shit up, I think. As usual your writing skills are off the charts." Nick looked up at his best friend who was leaning against the back of his chair with a quizzical frown. "Why don't you just send Paige a txt and let her know how you feel? Dude, no one writes letters anymore."

Henry bit into the apple again, wiped his mouth with the back of his apple-holding hand and pointed down at the paper, "First of all, that's not a letter." The teenager gestured into the air with his hands, staring into the corner of the room. "It's just straight up feelings. I wanted to get it down on paper first. Thought it might be easier. Then, I'll figure out what I'm going to do."

" _I long to kiss your lips and hold you tight."_ Nick scrunched his face up in mock disgust. "What song did you rip that off of?"

"Shut up!"

Nick held up the paper. "Henry, nowhere on here did you mention her boobs. Paige has got great boobs."

Henry rolled his eyes knowing that Nick was only joking. He caught his reflection in the microwave and felt the insecurity bubble just below the surface. They were all together in a booth at Granny's when Paige and Ava were going on and on about Drew Delancy, stud of Storybrooke High.

Inspecting his reflection in the mirror Henry turned his head from side to side peering at all angles of his face. He wasn't bad looking. He was muscular but more in a slender, toned way; not bulkier like some guys at school. He flexed his arm and felt his bicep.

"Hey, Nick," Henry pivoted slowly giving his friend a long sideways glance for the question he had in mind. His best friend was either going to take it seriously or be sarcastic. Either way Henry knew that Nick always had his back and cared for him like a brother. "Am I hot?"

Nick, still holding Henry's love note to Paige in both hands, blinked and stared, "Dude, don't go there."

"No, I mean… do you think girls are into me?"

"You're shitting me right? Grandson of Prince Charming? A hero in your own right saving all of us by getting us out of that batshit crazy author's book? Heart of the truest believer? Your DNA is probably like catnip to the ladies. Look at me. I'm fucking Hansel." Henry rolled his eyes only fueling Nick's rant. "No seriously! Check out the fairytale books of this world. I'm the _fat_ kid who almost got eaten by the witch!" The 15 year old with dark wavy hair immediately threw up his hand. "Which is so not how it happened, by the way." Nick picked up Henry's letter and resumed reading. "I wasn't fat."

"Yeah, but do you think Paige and I could be a couple?"

Nick seemed to think that over. "Sure. The daughter of the Mad Hatter and the son of the former Evil Queen and former Dark One? It's a match made in Hell. I want an invitation to your house for Thanksgiving every year."

"Funny, ha-ha," Henry shook his head and rolled his eyes. He heard his mom approaching and waved at Nick to hide the print out as he moved to the door to greet her. Regina could be quite unpredictable at times. She would either curiously ask them what they were doing to every detail or she would ignore the source of their entertainment completely and he didn't feel like expressing any thoughts he had about Paige with his mother.

"Good morning, Henry," Regina smiled at him cradling his head in her hands, giving it an affectionate squeeze and smiling. She was impeccably dressed in a deep red colored dress with black trim and out of the corner of his eye he saw Nick take notice. His best friend Nick was a walking hormone.

"Morning, Mom."

She glanced to the side and gave the other teen her most winning smile. "Good morning, Nicholas. How are you today?"

"I'm… Hi, Mayor Mills, I'm fine." The teen blushed with his eyes glued to her back as she made her way to the kitchen counter. As if remembering his manners, he added with a stutter, "Um, thank you."

She smiled at him again and Nick blushed and looked away trying to think of something to say. His awkwardness made Henry roll his eyes and shake his head with a silent chuckle. While he knew Nick wasn't exactly crushing on his mothers, since he knew his friend had the hugest crush on Jenna Ruskin in math class, Nick was always blushing when either Regina or Emma was around. He chalked it up to being a teenager. Sometimes it was weird, but Nick wasn't the first of the guys in his class who admired either the mayor, the sheriff or both.

Henry noticed the lightbulb that seemed to go off over his friend head, "You look very nice today," and he whispered into Henry's ear, "…like every other day," earning him an elbow jab to ribs.

"Thank you, Nicholas. That was kind of you to say," Regina grinned amicably over her shoulder and she bent down to retrieve something from the lower cabinets. Her red dress hugged her bottom making the teenager's eyes bug out.

"Mom, it's Nick, he goes by Nick." Henry smiled.

While transfixed to Regina's form, his friend shook his head absently and muttered, "She can call me whatever she wants."

Henry glanced at him curiously, saw what he was looking at and shoved him, half seriously and half playfully, "Gross, dude."

Nick could only shrug with a baffled look on his face. What did Henry expect? Nick didn't mean to ogle her, but Mayor Mills was a hottie for a woman her age.

"Oh… Nick, of course." She looked as if she was ready to go. "Do you boys need a ride to town?" Regina grabbed her coat off the chair and some work files off the table, stuffing them into her bag.

"Naw, we're going to ride our bikes in today." Henry watched her gather her things and she kissed his brow as she was leaving.

"Okay, well be careful and have a wonderful day." She beamed at Nick again and Henry snickered at Nick's blush which seemed completely lost on his mother. "Goodbye, _Nick."_

He waved and made like some weird wheezing sound, Henry mused and when Regina had disappeared out the door, Nick belatedly answered, "Bye."

Henry erupted into laughter. "You're pathetic, dude."

"Look, I'm sorry, Henry, but your mom is a…"

Henry quickly put up his palms, warning, "Don't say it!" If he had to hear the word MILF for either Emma or Regina one more time, he would go nuts. It didn't bother him as much as it used to, but still, no one liked to hear that kind of talk about their moms. His moms were older women! Sure, it didn't count when he admired Ruby from time to time, though. Yes, he acknowledged the hypocrisy of that thought.

After a beat he looked around. "Where's my letter?"

"You said it wasn't a letter." Nick snickered and sat down again.

"Shut up," Henry scoffed, "Where'd you put it?"

"I put it in this folder here." Nick turned and his eyes darted over the empty table top. "It was just here!"

Henry dragged a frustrated hand down his face. "You mean that stack of folders that my mom just took to work with her?"

Nick paused and then grinned sheepishly. "Oh shit."

"NICK!"

He shrugged and stumbled over his words realizing the mistake that he had made. "Look, you saved it, right? On your laptop?"

"Yeah…"

"And it didn't have any names on it."

"But it was kind of… suggestive in some parts." And then he defended, "It's not like I was going to say that stuff to Paige, but I was brainstorming and being poetic and silly and…"

"… _lovey-dovey…"_ Nick batted his eyelashes.

"Oh my God," Henry groaned, thinking of Regina reading that.

"Look, she won't know it's from you. It'll be fine. It's actually kind of funny when you think about it. It's kind of like farting in a room full of people and no one knows it's you and you can just grin while everyone looks accusingly at everyone else."

Henry stared at him. "Why am I even friends with you?"

"Because I am going to help you get Paige to go out with you."

"Yeah?" Henry suddenly brightened. "But that letter and my mom."

"Relax. Mayor Mills doesn't exactly seem like the cheesy romantic type. She'll probably read it, have a good laugh and incinerate it into a thousand pieces."

Henry was doubtful but hoped for the best. He'd deal with any repercussions later.

[X]

By close to lunch time, Regina had felt rather productive. She had two meetings that went off without a hitch and was looking forward to the next meeting coming up. With the Sheriff. Her sheriff. Though really that wasn't quite true. Not yet. She thought it was about time to come clean with Emma Swan.

She checked the time on her phone and saw that Sheriff Swan was due to arrive in five minutes, though she was certain the woman would be five minutes late because she had probably holed herself up in her office making out with a doughnut or a bear claw or whatever the pastry of the day was. She chuckled at the morning Emma had walked into her office with a chocolate smudge on her cheek. Surprise, surprise.

At least the savior, former Dark One, was alive. She thought of that fateful night when the savior had saved Regina from the powers of darkness by trading places and becoming the new Dark One. It took a while, months of worry, perseverance and dedication, but they all eventually brought Emma back and Regina had fought the hardest and nearly died in saving her, helping to rip the darkness out of her, with Merlin's help. It's funny when she thought about it. Just like the time she fought Zelena, Regina had been the strongest purveyor of light magic in the fight for Emma too and was even more powerful than Merlin himself. That was just a few months ago, that night the battle was fought to defeat the Dark One. The recollection made Regina inwardly cringe. It was a clash of good vs. evil to win Emma back and she wasn't the same Emma as before. Still the same in many ways, but she had now tasted the darkness, done unspeakable things, and Regina was still helping her through it every now and then. Emma was seeing Archie, as Regina was still, and every week. Emma and Regina would meet and just talk. Regina understood far too well how the darkness could change one. One could not go through an experience such as that and come out unscathed. All magic had a price.

She remembered waking in the hospital with Henry sitting over her bed, crying. She had thought something bad had happened. That they had lost Emma after all. He had told her that Emma was in a coma in the next room and that Hook had tried to kiss her, because they thought that true love would wake her, but nothing had happened and they were so scared that Emma would be lost.

Regina recalled how she crept passed a sleeping Henry in the early hours of the morning, dragging her IV drip-machine with her and entering Emma's room. The blonde looked so serene and peaceful under the dull hospital light above the bed.

Leaning back in her chair, Regina lastly recollected the feel of Emma Swan's lips beneath her own, when she had bent over to kiss her, and the startled jump she had taken backwards when, with a flash of light, Emma's back had bowed slightly and a sharp intake of breath seemed to have invaded her lungs. The savior's head had moved slowly from side to side, waking and Regina didn't know what had possessed her but she had fearfully fled the room as quickly as she could before she could be seen.

Sighing now, she tossed her pen on the desktop. She should have told Emma before. Everyone assumed that Emma's waking was a latent effect of Hook's _true love's_ kiss, when really it had nothing to do with him. _Latent true love's kiss._ What a ridiculous notion! "If it's not immediate, it's not a true love's kiss." Regina said to herself, shaking her head.

It was her fault for not being honest sooner, so all the misery she had to go through realizing that she was in love with Emma Swan and watching that insufferable pirate take all her kiss' credit, well, that was on her.

Her phone buzzed distinctly with a message from her assistant and she pressed the speaker button. "Yes, Veronica?"

Her assistant sounded a little put out. "Sheriff Swan is on her way in to see you. She wouldn't wait to let me announce her."

"That's fine, Veronica. I know you are new so I'll inform you that Sheriff Swan may come and go as she pleases," then Regina hesitated as Emma walked into the door a disturbed look on her face and the mayor added, "Unless I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, Mayor Mills," the voice turned pleasant and she saw Emma make a face at the phone and Regina scrunched her brow finding this suddenly comical. "If you need anything else, _anything,_ I'm right here." Odd, Regina thought, Veronica sounded a little… _amorous_ , but that couldn't be right. She looked up to Emma as she disengaged the call and found the sheriff standing in battle mode clenching her jaw. Was she attacked on the way over?

Emma Swan was fuming on the inside. She had forgotten that Regina had a new executive assistant, who looked more like a Victoria's Secret model than someone working in city government. The woman tried to waylay her and almost make her late for her meeting, though Emma had suspicions as to why. She had seen how Veronica acted around Regina and how less than warm she was with Emma and any other woman the Mayor came into contact with. The sheriff's intuition told her that Veronica had a big crush on Regina and that unsettled Emma to no end and she was having a hard time coming to grips with why it should matter so much.

Regina's love life was none of her business. The mayor was single now. She could see anyone she wanted. Of course everyone, mostly her, was shocked when Regina had broken up with Robin Hood shortly after she was discharged from the hospital. When she came to visit a recovering Emma during the days, Emma had asked her about it and Regina said she realized that while she was thankful for Robin in giving her hope of a happy ending again, she knew with certainty that he wasn't it. _"Not that I need a man for a happy ending."_

She came to see Emma every day the following week that the blonde was there, sneaking her a big chocolate chip cookie and when Emma was finally discharged and had gone home, she realized she missed those daily visits from the mayor.

And now she had a young _Heidi Klum_ parading around City Hall trying to gain the attention of the mayor and more than on a professional level, Emma bet, but if the woman thought she was going to take Regina away from Emma, she had another think coming. _And what the HELL am I thinking all this for?!_

The sheriff brought her hands to her face and exhaled and she heard Regina worriedly ask, "Are you going to cry or something? What's the matter?"

Dropping her hands, she looked into the sweet chocolate color of Regina's eyes that were laced with surprise and concern.

"Your new assistant is a nightmare."

"Well, hello to you too." Regina snorted, leaning her elbows on the desk. "And what's wrong with Veronica? She's clever, efficient, does good work…"

"I bet."

Regina tilted her head to the side and with a quizzical brow asked, "Did the woman steal your bear claw or something, Miss Swan?"

 _Not yet._ Emma sat in the chair on the other side of the desk and said, gauging Regina's reaction. "She's beautiful too."

Regina sat with a blank stare, lips slightly parted, and then her jaw clenched and Emma mistook it for an admission. _Aha!_

"So you think she's pretty?"

"Of course she's attractive, Miss Swan. I think everyone can see that…" Regina halted and thought about the reason she cringed, "So _you_ think she's beautiful?"

"Well I… she's not my type."

Regina scoffed and absently said, "She's not a man."

Emma retorted without thought, "I've dated women."

The mayor's jaw dropped. "You have?"

"Yeah, there was… wait, how did we get to talking about me? We were talking about you."

"Me? I haven't been with a woman in ages."

It was Emma's turn to goggle while her mouth hung open. " _You_ were in relationships with women before?"

Regina pinked and with brows raised she explained, caught off guard at the turn of the conversation, "Not _me,_ here, but the Evil Queen had had… I wouldn't say they were relationships but more… trysts. So yes, I have been with a with a woman, or two…" Regina dipped her chin and stroked the back of her head, "…or three… maybe four…"

Emma's mouth was agape and she just could not formulate any words. _Regina had been with women?_ She shook her head and blinked quite a few times before she spoke thinking of something incredible. "A… at the same time?"

Those brown eyes studied her and she smirked naughtily causing Emma's insides to quake with curiosity and something she wasn't prepared to acknowledge. "I'm good, Emma. But I'm not _that_ good." It was a quip, but Emma highly doubted those words the moment they were said. She had a feeling the mayor was better than good at that particular activity.

"Maybe we should start our meeting."

She received a cursory glance from Regina and then a curt nod. Then the mayor brightened and became excited, a look that Emma found enchanting. "You are going to be pleased, Sheriff. I have approved your budget and found that I can also approve new computers to be ordered.

"What? Seriously? I can actually get a new computer and get rid of that dinosaur sitting on my desk?"

"Mmm-hmm." Regina got up from her chair and rounded her desk to perch on it and proudly announced, "I worked on it last night while in bed."

Emma suddenly realized that she had forgotten to breathe and took a sharp intake of breath at the image of Regina propped up against her headboard in bed, but before she could say anything, Regina was dialing Veronica's desk number.

"Yes, Mayor Mills," came the breathy voice over the intercom speaker causing Emma to roll her eyes. _Obvious much, Miss Wonder Bra with your 'fuck me' voice?_

"Veronica, can you please bring in those files I gave you this morning to work on?"

In a minute, Veronica walked in with extra sway to her hips as she walked straight up to Regina and stood a little too closely for Emma's liking. The young woman flicked her dirty blonde curls back and delivered her most dazzling smile to the mayor while Regina looked at the tab titles of the folders not seeing the look of admiration coming from her subordinate, but Emma saw it, and she didn't like it.

"I haven't quite finished with all of them yet, Mayor Mills, but I took the liberty of leaving a few notes in them that I am hoping can… simplify things."

Emma silently scoffed and looked away wondering how the younger woman would like to get a citation for the busted tail light on her car, the one Emma Swan suddenly felt like breaking on her way out. _Calm down, Swan. Get a hold of yourself._ Still she thought, the woman was seriously lucky that she wasn't the Dark One anymore. The sheriff shook those thoughts away and focused on the two women.

As they were talking about other business matters, and Veronica was taking notes with her pad and pen, Emma winced when Veronica reached out putting a hand on Regina's arm, "Shall I order us some sandwiches from Granny's and we can have a working lunch together, Mayor Mills.

 _Yeah…that tail light was toast!_

"Believe it or not, I actually brought something from home today," Regina responded smiling at Veronica and then quirking an eyebrow at Emma adorably, and Emma swooned just a tiny bit. When she was charming, Regina Mills could be very charming.

Veronica appeared slightly disappointed, to Emma's delight, and her voice lost its luster. "Oh… ok, Mayor Mills. Well, if you change your mind… and let me know if you have any problems deciphering my notes, I'll be around."

"Nonsense, Veronica. Go ahead and take your lunch now. Take a walk in the sunshine. It's a beautiful day out. Isn't that right, Sheriff Swan?"

"Yeah," Emma confirmed, "Get the hell out…" when she fell quiet and they both looked at her she added, "…there. Get the hell out _there_ and enjoy the sun, Miss…Miss…" Emma suddenly realized that she couldn't remember her name.

"Tittle." The young buxom blonde offered, flicking her hair over her shoulder and shifted her weight to once side, making her curves more noticeable.

Emma snickered and sobered, "What? Seriously?"

Veronica proudly grinned and lifted a shoulder. "Yeah. I think the name suits me," the blonde subtly puffed her chest out and Emma's eyes were drawn to her breasts. _You have GOT to be kidding me._

"That will be all, Veronica." Regina cleared her throat and glared at Emma causing her to jerk her head back in question. "Enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you, Ma'am. I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"Take an hour today. I won't be needing you until later this afternoon anyway." That really took the wind out of _Miss Tittle's_ sails.

With a hopeful smile to Regina and a brief dismissive nod to Emma, Veronica sauntered slowly out showing off all her heavenly physical endowments. When the door closed behind her, Emma pivoted back to Regina with a wide eyed blinking stare.

"Jesus Christ."

"Sheriff Swan," Regina began in a reproachful tone snagging Emma's full attention, "I don't appreciate you ogling my staff. It is highly unprofessional. I certainly expect better behavior from you than to show such blatant interest in my Executive Assistant in front me, her boss."

"What?! Blatant _what_ now?" Emma tried to keep her reaction calm but what the hell? Did Regina think that Emma could possibly be interesting in that… that… _woman?_ "If anyone is showing interest in anyone here, it's _her_ for _YOU."_

Regina scoffed loudly with a disparaging wave, "That's ridiculous." At Emma's raised eyebrow, she went on. "Have you forgotten, _I_ am the one who _cursed_ everyone here?"

Emma snorted, "Have _you_ forgotten that you've stepped up and saved Storybrooke and everyone in it quite a few times now? Everyone has pretty much gotten past what you did, Regina. You're a hero now." Emma looked away suddenly, "Some women would find that... sexy."

Regina stared at her with a blinking frown and shook off this weird conversation of her being a hero. Yes, she acknowledged the good deeds she had done for the town but she still had a hard time calling herself a hero, especially since she knew all too well all the evil she had done. She didn't regret it, couldn't regret it, but one thing she suspected is that deeds like _those_ couldn't easily be atoned for.

"In any case, your claims of Miss Tittle pursing me romantically are unfounded. And I have no interest in any closer relationship to the woman than I have now, which is just in a professional capacity."

Emma snorted, "That may be what _you_ want, Regina, but believe me, Miss Tittle wants to get closer to _YOUR tittles."_

Dropping her jaw with a strangled sound coming from her, Regina's attention zipped to the opening door where the woman in question poked her head through.

"Pardon me, Madam Mayor but you wanted me to alert you when Raymond Green came in? He's here."

"Thank you, Veronica."

Emma and Regina stared pointedly at each other with Emma raising her chin defiantly and Regina giving her a sidelong glance. With an exasperated sigh, Regina forced a smile, "Despite your foolishness, Sheriff, I am still granting you your budget." She extended a manila folder in Emma's direction. "Here are the numbers. Take a look for yourself. I will be back as soon as I can. This shouldn't take too long."

The blonde reached out and took the folder and looked up at the mayor as it hit her lap. Why did Emma suddenly feel like an idiot? Why did she and Regina always have to fight over little stupid things? And why did it bother her what was happening between Regina and her assistant. She only knew that it did, and inexplicably, the sensation felt a lot like jealousy.

Regina looked as if she was going to say something further but decided against it and walked toward the door Veronica held wide open for her. As she walked through it, Emma caught how attentive the assistant was to Regina's bottom and seethed when Veronica looked back at her with a wolfish grin.

Emma grit her teeth, looked down at the folder in front of her and whipped it open. She looked at the front page, turned it and frowned at the second because it looked out of place. At a quick glance, she noticed it was different printing paper, different font and spacing. As she read, her focus became sharper and she shot up out of the chair suddenly as if burned. _What the... this is a LOVE letter!_

The sheriff glared at the door of the office separating her from that _blow-up doll bombshell_.

She dropped the rest of the file on the chair and walked to the window seeming to try and get further away from any distractions.

"I long to kiss your lips and hold you tight," she read quietly, "... and when I am in bed at night, I think of you and gaze out my window wondering if you are thinking of me too." She lifted her gaze from the paper and said a little louder. "This is horrible. She sounds like a love sick teenager." Emma twisted her mouth in distaste and read on, "When we

spend our time together, working together, I wonder if you know? Could you possibly know that I make up excuses to be close to you?"

Emma's eyes moved back and forth across the page and she took a sharp intake of breath when she got to, "I'm feverish for you. I can barely contain my feelings. I burn for you." Emma was feeling unreasonably angry. "What the _hell?!"_

"Veronica," she heard Regina's approaching call get closer, "Can you please call Mr. Green's assistant upstairs and schedule a meeting for some time next week. Morning is preferable."

Emma was scrambling turning every which way and in a state of panic she grabbed Regina's work bag that sat on the edge of Regina's desk and she thrust the letter into it just as Regina walked in the door.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

"I… I… was just… admiring your bag. It's new, right?"

Regina looked at her oddly as Emma ran her hand along the soft rich leather. Only Regina would have the best and most luxurious of things.

The mayor passed the chair and noticed the open file. "Did you get a chance to read it?"

"Oh… I _read_ it," nodded the blonde.

"And?"

"It was… surprising." Regina sent her a perplexing shake of her head like she wasn't exactly sure they were on the same page.

"Emma…"

"You know what, Regina? I have to go. Something's come up at the station and they need me."

"But…"

"Sorry." Emma walked quickly around the desk and as she passed the chair she pointed to the file. It's all good. Thank you for the new budget. Everyone at the station will be grateful."

"Emma… Emma Swan, wait!"

The blonde halted in her tracks and spun around to look at Regina. "Yeah?"

Regina knew that they just had a tiff, like they usually do, but she still wanted to talk to the woman; reveal what had really happened that night in the hospital and explain things. "Henry's not going to be home tonight for dinner so I was wondering if… maybe we could have dinner tonight."

Emma gaped at Regina, and a smile started to bloom until she remembered something. "Oh…" a crease of disappointment appeared on the younger woman's forehead, "… I have dinner plans already."

"I see," the dark haired woman pursed her lips and folded her hands behind her back. "Have a good day then."

This time, Emma looked like she wanted to say something but didn't, and then she turned and headed for the door.

The mayor watched the sheriff's retreating back before she disappeared, closing the door with such peculiar behavior. What exactly did Emma Swan have up her sleeve?

With a puzzled look she ambled over to her leather bag, opened it and saw the tip of the white print out peeking up at her. A light tug produced the piece of paper that was wedged in between her iPad and a copy of the Storybrooke Mirror.

"What did you leave for me, Miss Swan?"

She held it up and perused it. As each word was assimilated into her mind, her eyes widened and her mouth become more slack-jawed. She clutched the paper closer leaning her head down and she could hardly believe the words in front of her eyes. Then she did a double take and read the whole thing again in disbelief. The letter was sweet, yet a little naive and unsophisticated. If she didn't know any better she would think that someone her son's age wrote this. Well, at least now she knew where her son got his sentimentality from.

Folding the letter in half she absently tapped it to her lips as she thought about what her next move should be. If Emma Swan returned her feelings, this could be a lot easier than she thought.

"Mayor Mills? I'm heading out for lunch." Her assistant threw a sweater over her arm and hugged it and her handbag close.

"That's fine, Veronica," Regina approved and then before the woman could leave, "Can you please make a reservation at The Glass Bistro tonight?"

"The new restaurant on Kings Drive?"

"Yes. That's the one."

Veronica nodded and asked a little inquisitively, "Will Sheriff Swan be joining you?"

"No."

"So… a table for one?"

"Yes. Thank you." Veronica opened her mouth, closed it and nodded, closing the door behind her.

Regina had gotten used to being on her own a long time ago. Looking down at the letter in her hand now, she smiled, hoping that maybe she'd be making dinner reservations for two next time.

[X]

"Duck à l'orange, prime rib, rack of lamb with black truffles..." Emma read off the menu, her eyes practically popping out at the prices. She eyed Killian over the top of it. "When you said you were taking me to dinner tonight, I just assumed we were getting sandwiches at Granny's."

The pirate flashed a rakish grin and answered, "My love deserves the best." Emma smiled weakly at that and hid behind her menu again. This was not the behavior one should be exhibiting with her true love: hiding, avoiding, wanting to flee, but these are things she felt badly and more intensely with each passing day. Something didn't feel quite right. There was a niggling feeling in the back of her head, almost like there was a memory that she should be remembering. "Order whatever you want, Swan."

Emma looked at the prices of all the items again. "Exactly _how_ are you paying for this, Killian?" It's not like he had a job. "What? Did you rob a bank," she jibed with a snort and then suddenly, her menu fell on the table. "You _didn't_ rob a bank, did you?"

Hook laughed heartily at that and sipped his wine. "A toast!" She took that to mean "no". She hoped it meant no. "Across the seven seas I've sailed and it's lead me to you, Emma Swan." His piercing blue eyes bore into hers making her very nervous. "To the woman I love!"

Her obligatory smile was her reply and she held her wine glass up, brought it to her lips and whipped the menu back up to hide herself again. She practically downed her whole drink. This wasn't working out. It was supposed to be working out. This was not going to be a pleasant evening she thought as he started talking about his adventures out at sea. She was assured that the evening was about to get more unpleasant when a moment later, Regina Mills walked into the dining area of The Glass Bistro, with Veronica Tittle.

Regina let the maitre d' hold her chair while she sat and then he helped Veronica into her seat. The mayor had been surprised to see the young woman again today but Veronica had met her in the parking lot, apologizing profusely, for not giving the mayor back her credit card after she had ordered tomorrow's lunch for an important meeting and she didn't want to leave Regina in a tough spot without a credit card. It was an act of kindness that the older brunette appreciated and when she had asked what Veronica was going to do next, the young woman had mentioned that her own dinner plans for the evening had fallen through and she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Regina took a little pity on her and to reward her for bringing the credit card all the way across town she offered to buy her employee dinner and they could call it a work thing. It was important for them to get to know each other a little better anyway. Veronica's mega-watt smile told her that she thought that was a wonderful idea.

After they had ordered and opened up one of Regina's favorite wines, Regina asked her, "So, I'm having a hard time placing you. Who were you in the Enchanted Forest, Veronica?"

She hesitated and then answered, "Judith Crust".

"Judith Crust?" Regina thought of the name but nothing rang a bell, not from the old world and not in any fairytales she had ever read. What a shame that Emma was not here because she would have probably gotten a kick out of it. She could hear the blonde now. _"Crust? Jesus. No wonder she likes the name Tittle."_

"Oh you wouldn't have known me, Your Majesty." Veronica sipped her wine and leaned provacatively against the table. "I was just a lowly peasant girl."

There was something in the way that was said that had warning bells ringing in Regina's head.

"You did ride through our town once. You looked so grand and beautiful atop your steed. You dismounted and and you were so stunning, so commanding, it was truly a sight to behold."

 _Uh oh._ Regina eyed the woman across from her, noticed the gleam in her eyes and she was definitely sending out vibes of sexual interest. Emma was right. Great, she was never going to hear the end of it from the sheriff.

"Veronica..."

"I was in such awe of you, My Queen." _Oh no._ Regina reached for her wine."I wanted to be one of the ones... to be one of the chosen." When Regina frowned, setting the glass' lip to her mouth and beginning to sip it, Veronica went on, eyes darkening, "You know, as your lover."

Regina began choking as the wine had gone down the wrong way and her shoulders shuddered with her coughing. She grabbed her napkin off her lap and held it to her mouth.

"I was hoping to be picked, but you walked past me and chose my friend and neighbor Alora. Do you remember Alora?"

The mayor was sitting cross legged on her chair, leaning on the table, propped on a weary elbow, holding her cloth napkin in her hand leaning her forehead against it. She just shook her head. Everything about this situation was awkward, Regina thought. She didn't remember Veronica, or Alora or any of her lovers really, not in any personal way. It had just been sex. Also it was more than 30 years ago and she was a different person back then.

"She said you were magnificent and the best lover she had ever had." That gained Regina's attention and not in a flattering way. She brought her napkin back to her lap and thought she had to do something and fast. "You were known throughout the land to be violent and cruel, but you were generous with your lovers, at least the ones I met… the female ones. They were never imprisoned. You loved them and let them go. They would talk about you, you know."

Regina cleared her throat. "Veronica…"

"You kept Alora for a week and she came back and spoke about how she wished she was still there with you. That you had a voracious sexual appetite. She praised the Queen's prowess and stamina." _Awkward, awkward, AWKWARD!_ Regina was guzzling her wine now in large gulps and when she was done with the glass she held the back of her hand up against her lips to keep the liquid in her mouth and help force it down faster.

"I have heard enough. Veronica…"

In a bold move the woman reached out and took Regina's hand and clasped it to hers and pleaded, "Please don't be angry with me, My Queen."

From somewhere in the back of the restaurant there was a loud shattering of glass and everyone turned, including Regina in her chair, to see what the commotion was about but a waiter was standing in her way so she turned back to discover her assistant, or rather her creepy stalker, Regina thought, only gazing are her admiringly.

"Please, don't call me that. 'Mayor Mills' is fine."

"But you are our _queen!"_ Veronica declared making only a few heads turn around them, "And you have saved us all."

In the back of the restaurant, Emma apologized to everyone around her as a few waiters helped clean up. She hadn't meant to crush that wine glass… in her bare hand. Killian was talking about something or another, probably about himself, and she was watching the interaction between Regina and Veronica and when she saw the _Top Model reject_ reach out and hold Regina's hand, Emma demolished the expensive handmade glass in quiet rage. It looked as if Veronica was revealing her true feelings, maybe even discussing that letter with Regina and all Emma could do was see red.

The nerve of the woman; putting Regina in an awkward setting to reveal such emotions. That would be the last thing Regina would want. If it were Emma, she would have chosen a quiet setting where they could be alone to tell Regina of her feelings. Someplace nice, away from the eyes of town. Maybe a picnic out in a secluded part of the forest. Or on a private spot on the beach. Even the woman's own home would be more preferable, while Henry was spending the night at Nick's or he was out with his friends. Heck, she'd pay the kid to go out; spring for movies and a pizza just so she could be alone with Regina to tell her how much she loved her, and how much she had always loved her. And how… _Wait, what?_

"…and there comes a time in a man's life when…Swan? Swan!"

"Huh? Sorry, what?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've said, love?"

"Yeah…oh…uh, yeah. The Seven Seas, rough waters. That giant squid must have been scary."

He blinked at her. "That was some time ago."

"Oh… I… uh…"

"I say, what has captured your attention so raptly?" He turned in his seat and saw Regina speaking with a voluptuous blonde. He eyed the young woman's figure appreciatively. "Well," he let his eyes linger on the woman's breasts one last time before turning to Emma. "It looks like the queen is doing alright for herself." But it was only after that was said that he saw Emma not paying attention to him at all and narrowing her eyes at the woman across the room. "What's wrong? Do you know that woman?"

"I _hate_ that woman." The vehemence in her voice had Hook's bushy eyebrow lifting in question.

"Regina's date?"

"Hah, she wishes. Her name is Veronica Tittle and she is Regina's new assistant."

"Tittle?"

"I know, right? _Miss Tittle,"_ Emma mocked and leaned closer to say, "That's not a woman's name. That's a _cat's_ name!"

Killian turned again to Regina's table and back to Emma and smiled, "Well this is all very entertaining, but I think we should leave them alone and talk about us."

"Us?"

"Yes. Us." Killian leaned forward his eyes sentimental. "You know, being here with you, going through the last year has made me realize something, Emma. That when you want something, you have to go out and get it. Seize the moment." He stood up then, crossed over to her while reaching into his jacket pocket and got down on one knee in front of her.

Emma's eyes widened. _Oh no! What's happening? Please don't let this be what I think it is._ After the tiny black velvet box was presented to her and opened, displaying a diamond ring flashing from the center, the savior did her best to keep the bile from rising into her throat. Taking a deep breath that Hook probably misunderstood for anticipation he smiled up at her giving her his best puppy dog look.

"Emma Swan. Would you please…" He didn't get to finish as a tray of plates and food came crashing down on him, covering him with expensive duck and beef, au jus running down his cheek from his hair.

That wasn't an accident, Emma mused because she could feel the magic in the air. She snapped her attention to Regina's table and saw her standing, arm extended, proof that she shoved the server causing him to drop his tray.

Oh yeah? Well two could play at this game. Emma shot up out of her chair and waved her hand.

Regina did not know what had possessed her. She was trying to figure out how to get out of this mess she was in with her soon-to-be-fired assistant when she heard "awws" and whispers all around her. She turned around and found Emma Swan of all people sitting across the room with that infernal pirate kneeling in front of her. When she saw the jewelry box, her disgust for the man turned into panic. She instinctively waved to get Emma's attention, wanting to stop the moment from happening, but she should have remembered magic is emotion and there was no greater emotion than love. Her unintentional spell left her fingers and the next thing she knew Hook was covered in food and drink.

Now she and the savior were staring each other down and before she could say anything, she saw Emma wave and then a cry from behind her as Veronica's wine glass tipped over onto her lap bathing the woman in merlot.

Regina turned back to the blonde and bellowed, "Was that entirely necessary, Sheriff Swan?"

"You're the one who started it, Madame Mayor."

Patrons in tables sitting directly between them got up to hide behind other tables and a short balding man said, "Oh no. They're at it again."

Another patron, a woman this time replied. "Do you think they get off on trying to kill each other?"

An older woman in her 80s that was sitting at a table closer to Emma's spoke up to her granddaughter. "Foreplay. That's all it is. Foreplay."

Emma turned her head at that, Hook rolled his eyes and the older woman smiled knowingly. Groaning and overstepping the mess in front of her, Emma made her way over to Regina's table, noticing people cowering away just a bit. Before she could reach them though, Veronica was on her feet and leaning close to Regina.

"Perhaps we should go, My Queen."

"Regina's not going anywhere with you," came Emma's menacing tone of voice. She had not noticed that Hook had followed her and was now brushing expensive duck off his jacket.

Regina eyed Emma curiously and Veronica stepped closer. "My queen…"

"And let's get one thing straight. Regina's not yours, she's _mine."_

"She is?" Hook frowned in bewilderment looking from Emma to Regna.

"I am?" Regina gaped, staring at Emma who was glaring at Veronica, with her palms clasped at her sides. Green eyes that were dark with bubbling anger softened now as they settled on Regina's astonished expression.

"Yeah," Emma thinned her lip glossed lips into a small smile. It was with much clarity now that she had been telling herself for weeks now, maybe even longer, that she belonged with Regina. Before she could ponder further the rightness of her thoughts her cheeks were being cradled in Regina's warm palms with her thumbs stroking Emma's cheekbones. They smiled at each other and Regina pulled her in closer, slowly, and Emma's eyes closed and her lips parted just a bit to receive Regina's. As soon as they touched it was like a flash of brilliant light passed behind the savior's eyes lids and she was suddenly engulfed in warmth and a sense that everything was going to be okay. She brought her hands up, placing them on Regina's hips and somewhere she heard a woman titter happily and she was certain it was the old lady sitting by her table.

Regina felt the same kind of warmth and rightness, but she knew it would feel this way and she was so glad to be kissing Emma Swan for a second time. The kiss was much more improved when the woman was awake.

The kiss was brief between the two women and as they parted and smiled at one another, Emma looked at Regina and simply said, "It was _you."_ Emma knew, without a doubt, that the true love's kiss had been from Regina and not Hook. All Regina responded with was a nod as she eyed Emma's lips hungrily again. The blonde chuckled happily and gave them both what they wanted crashing her lips together again and bringing the mayor in closer, circling her arms around Regina's waist.

"Hang on! I'm still _here."_ Hook complained, sparing a glance at the woman named after a cat with the well-endowed figure. Veronica scowled at the mayor and the savior bitterly, having expected a different outcome for the night and hoping that it would be her kissing the queen.

Emma directed a sympathetic look to Hook then and said, "Hook, I'm… I can't. I'm in love with Regina." Turning back to the woman still in her arms she said, "I've always been in love with Regina."

This earned her the brightest biggest smile that she had ever seen on the face of her son's other mother.

"What about me?" piped in Veronica, hands now on her hips looking like the bombshell vixen in one of Henry's super hero movies.

"I don't love _you."_ Emma quipped sarcastically.

"I love the queen too. As a matter of fact I have always loved the queen. I loved the queen even before you were born. What do you have to say to that, Savior?"

Emma, scanned the two women in front of her; the crazy one flapping her lips about her spine-chilling obsession with the Queen and the Queen looking entirely exasperated and uncomfortable. Emma gathered Regina closer and retorted to Veronica, "Ha-Ha," and mentally finished, _I won._

Veronica made an unholy growl and began to stomp away talking about how very unfair it all was and that she was supposed to have her time with the queen and why was she so unlucky and very little of it made sense to Emma but all of it made sense to Regina who was shaking her head in disbelief until she remembered something.

"Oh Miss Tittle?"

Veronica turned around happily at Regina, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"You're fired."

The woman fumed and while no one was paying attention grabbed a piece of cake off a table and as she threw it said, "Hey Sheriff…"

Emma glanced up to see the flying desert and she quickly ducked with Regina, the cake hit Killian squarely in the face, who in surprise and with cream frosting in his eyes, waved his hook around and accidentally tipped a tray holding a bowl of soup over a woman sitting close by.

To her scream, her husband got up suddenly, quite upset, swung back and clipped Hook in the jaw sending him reeling back into a table where he tipped wine glasses onto people's laps. Those customers got up and the next thing Emma knew there was a fight going on. It had started with fists but became mostly a food fight! Prime rib and creamed spinach were flying around. Someone hurled shrimp scampi into the air. Regina got hit in the shoulder with a baked potato.

Emma was running around trying to break up fist fights. Regina had smartly moved off to the side and was watching everything unfold and shaking her head until she saw a messy pirate wandering over, looking rather blinded as his face was covered with food.

"Hook, let me help you," she offered grabbing his arm and bringing him closer. Then without warning she poured a big glass of ice tea over his head, the liquid running down his face taking just some and not all particles of food with it.

"Thanks," he replied flatly.

"No problem," Regina cheered, laughing on the inside.

[X]

It was 9:30pm when they came stumbling in through the front door of 108 Mifflin Street and they were laughing hysterically which automatically made Henry and Nick drop what they were doing and come out to the foyer. The sight they were greeted with made both their jaws drop.

His mothers were actually arm in arm coming in like it was the most natural thing in the world for them. Then, it got even stranger when they drew each other in closer and kissed.

"Cool." Nick breathed and nodded beside him and Henry's brows lifted and his mouth hung open. He watched his mothers kissing and hugging each other and he waited for it to come, that feeling of maybe this was _too_ weird; that it shouldn't be happening, but somehow it all seemed right and when he got over the initial shock, he found he was okay with it; better than okay really. It's not like he had never had thoughts of them together like this. But still, he was no less curious about how it happened.

"Did you two get into a fight with a food truck?" He pointed at Emma, "You have spinach on your shoulder…" and he said to Regina, "…and you have shrimp in your hair."

"Really? That's your question? You catch us kissing and _that's_ what you want to know?" Emma raised her eyebrow at him knowing her son well.

"I was working up to that, but I can't say I'm surprised about it." Henry shrugged letting them know in a roundabout way that he approved. Nick nodded in agreement surprising both women. Henry's eyes were drawn to the glob of dried sour cream on Regina's shoulder. "What happened to you guys?"

"We were in a food fight at The Glass Bistro." Regina explained pulling the piece of shrimp out of her hair.

"Too cool." Nick admired totally approving the hijinks that his mayor and sheriff had gotten into. That lifted their status in his estimation. They were already pretty high with how hot they were for women their age. "Is that the new place on Kings? I heard the prime rib is excellent."

Emma snorted. "It's certainly _heavy_. Makes for a great weapon if you're ever smacked in the face with it."

"You must have got hit with the 32 ounce cut." Nick nodded.

"I like you, kid." Emma laughed.

"Anyway we'll discuss everything in a bit." Regina said. Emma had agreed to stay longer so that they could talk and she promised Emma that she would allow her the use of the guest room and bathroom so she could tidy up. "We're going to take a shower, Henry."

" _Reeeeally_ cool!" Nick muttered under his breath and got another jab to the ribs by Henry.

"Not together, you idiot." And then a look of contemplation came over the 15 year old's face. _At least, I don't think so._

The two women were at the bottom of the stairs and the two boys were going to head back into the kitchen again when Regina said, "Come on, _my starry sky._ Let's get cleaned up." Everyone halted.

"What did you call me?"

"What you called me in your letter."

The boys slowly swiveled on their heels to watch the exchange between Henry's mothers.

"That wasn't my letter. I didn't write that. I would never write _'I long to kiss your lips and hold you tight'_ … or that I _'gaze out my window wondering if you are thinking of me too'_ … the only time I gaze out my window is if there was a car accident outside."

"If you didn't write that? Then who did?"

"Miss Psycho Tittles did."

"Veronica?" Regina climbed the stairs slowly as Emma followed her up. "That's preposterous."

"Oh is it, _My Queen?"_ Emma made a poor imitation of the mayor's former assistant.

Regina shrugged and smiled, "Well she _was_ besotted with me. It was a little scary to be honest. I thought I might have to kill her." The last part was added jokingly, they both knew.

Henry stepped forward to say something and Nick quickly pulled him back and covered his mouth.

"They found my letter!"

"So?"

"Well I gotta tell them…"

"Why? As far as everyone's concerned that Veronica chick did it. She's the one that 'farted'. Just drop it."

Henry turned back to his mothers nearly disappearing up the stairs.

"You know I am actually quite glad you arrested her, though I can't believe you're charging her with attempted assault on an officer of the law with a piece of cake."

"Hey, she maliciously threw that at me." Emma said. She slipped in front of Regina, stopping her progress in the hallway, and surprised her with a deep and meaningful kiss. Then she wrapped the woman in her arms and hugged her close rocking her gently. With their heads on each other's shoulders, Emma said, "No one takes my Regina from me."

Regina lifted her head, smiled at Emma and brought their lips closer, "No one."


End file.
